


let go.

by potatogarden



Series: Oneshot Backups ♫ [3]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, FaceFucking, Finger Sucking, Hate, Heartbreak, M/M, Manipulation, Sad Ending, Sadism, Shapeshifting, Smut, Supernatural Elements, There’s a backstory, Voices in the Head, a random death note reference, authornim needs sleep, ball busting, blowjob, cockstomping, idk how incubi work conventionally i just made shit up, idk what the fuck i wrote, incubus, jaywon, some mentions of cheating adultery etc, this almost turned into a comedy ...........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogarden/pseuds/potatogarden
Summary: 'Jay' is an incubus, Jungwon is a 25 y.o. erotica writer.-Do not move a muscle.The incubus growled a warning inside Jungwon’s head, but he did not bat an eye. Had it not conditioned him enough with its voices?“Don’t fucking tell me what to do.”Something was not right about this human.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Series: Oneshot Backups ♫ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	let go.

[♫](https://youtu.be/Ts5ZiojkOe4)

.

.

.

It started off as intermittent ‘sighs’ around a month ago. 25 year old erotica writer Jungwon merely came to the conclusion that it was his new neighbour next door enjoying himself solo every night, but the noises seemed like they were originating from a closed space - like from within his skull.

Perhaps it was just the sound of him tapping at his keyboard all day that kept playing back in his mind.

Jungwon let this strange phenomenon pass for a few weeks and soon they were no longer ‘wisps’ of air, but a prolonged whisper of indiscernible words.

Timings of these ‘whispers’ remained the same, occurring spontaneously late at night, whilst Jungwon worked on his provocative narratives. More days passed and the breathy utterances evolved into something more voiced, ranging from a low hum to a purr. 

The night was still young, however Jungwon closed his laptop and flopped into bed as he was unable to work with these audible distractions. 

.

.

.

###  **let**

##### go

A visit to the audiologist was fruitless, with Jungwon walking out of the clinic with results commending his perfect hearing. He made an appointment with his family doctor as well and received a similar outcome: “Jungwon you don’t fit the DSM criteria for schizophrenia or any other mental disorder. I can’t finalise any differential diagnoses for you and I won’t be able to refer you to a psychiatrist either. Feel free to see me again when the symptoms worsen though.”

_Well fuck, what do I do then?_

Back home, Jungwon slumped in his chair, opened his laptop and typed away like a madman. He was a busy man with deadlines to meet. Briefly glancing at the clock, he knew that the voices started around 1am, give or take ten minutes. His fingers were smoking from hurriedly finishing off a paragraph and as expected, a deep humming began to infiltrate his headspace. Immediately, he saved his work and shuffled into bed with resignation, letting the muffled voices lull him to sleep.

Things were taking a turn for the better as Jungwon found his productivity shoot through the roof unexpectedly, his horrendous sleep schedule now fixed with him catching his z’s earlier. His editor even praised him for submitting drafts days ahead of his target dates. 

Jungwon pat himself on the back as he shut down his hardware after another day of vigorous typing. He spinned on his chair and almost fell over when he saw a humanoid shadow hover in the corner of his room, staring at him with an uncomfortable intensity.

Reaching for the laptop behind him - which was probably a bad idea since his whole writing career depended on it - Jungwon braced himself to hurl the device at the intruder. Whoever, or whatever it was, it appeared menacing in the shadows but as it stepped forward into the luminance of the moon, Jungwon couldn’t help but scoff, “What is this? Death Note?!!”

It wasn’t human - and if it was, then its inspired cosplay of Ryuk was superb. Except this one didn’t have the shinigami’s ghastly hairdo. The edges of its masculine silhouette wavered like a mirage in summer, as if subtly phasing in and out of existence. 

It was topless, the convexities of its muscles providing a landscape for the moonlight to dance on. Lower down, its legs were clad in some sort of ‘impalpable’ fabric, like layers of dense shadow with black fumes billowing around the seams in place of frayed strands. 

“I see you finally noticed that I’m here.” 

The texture of its voice was so familiar, resonating a few strings in the writer’s memory. Then an accusatory finger was pointed at the…‘thing’ - Jungwon was briefly indecisive on what to call the intruder. 

“You motherfuck...”

.

.

.

  
  
  
  


On first sighting, the human looked frail. Those broad shoulders were an illusion being blessed with long clavicles but having little muscle to support them. The majority of the day was spent with its back hunched at its desk, its slender fingers frolicking over the keyboard as the white screen filled up with erotica. 

The incubus had been eyeing this ‘Jungwon’ for a while. He was the perfect target. A single, sex-starved author with a sedentary lifestyle, unravelling his internalised desires through prose. All in all needy, but physically inept to fight back - the perfect victim. 

But why was the prey advancing towards its hunter at this very moment?

“You and your fucking voice in my head...” the human muttered hotly.

_Do not move a muscle._ The incubus growled a warning inside Jungwon’s head, but he did not bat an eye. Had it not conditioned him enough with its voices?

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do.”

Something was not right about this human.

.

.

.

  
  
  
  


Boldness grew with each step Jungwon took to close the distance. He’s written about incubi before. All those hours spent scrolling through those anecdotes on reddit for the purpose of contextual accuracy in his texts proved worthwhile. He had an inkling that such creatures were real but to actually encounter one was like a privilege. Much to his dismay, he knew that this particular one wasn’t very influential. Either that or Jungwon’s psychological integrity was much too resilient. 

It doused his fantasies of being haunted by an incubus. Underwhelming, and disappointing. 

Once he was an arms-length away, Jungwon engaged its neck with the side of his forearm and pinned the demon to the wall, hard. His irritability was increasing. He was furious with its lazy approach - Jungwon did not feel seduced at all. Instead of being primed for submission, those damned voices in his head only wasted his time, tricking him into thinking he had developed a mental condition or some bullshit.

The skin to skin contact seemed to trigger something within the demon. Suddenly, its body engaged in rapid convulsions; a grotesque metamorphosis taking place then and there.

The dark figure in front of him shed its ghostly features, presenting itself as a tangible human being with blonde hair, a beautifully tanned chest and a very distinct brown mark on his left neck. It was a recognisable heart shape, a birthmark Jungwon had concealed with hickies many times over from the countless nights he had intimately shared with his ex boyfriend, Jay. 

Jungwon’s eyes began to water, his lips twitching then losing himself into hysterical laughter at the incubus’ last ditch effort to bring him to his knees. It was ridiculous to think that it could seduce him by morphing into his despicable ex. An incredible display of amateurishness it was.

_I am able to shift into your greatest desire, human._ Jungwon snapped out of his delirium as more tears threatened to spill at the demon’s pathetic attempt at seduction. 

“You really think I’m gonna let you ram your devil cock inside me? Even satan’s suffering from second-hand embarrassment!” Shaking his head in disbelief, Jungwon grabbed the incubus’ shoulders, swinging his right leg back and swiftly swung his knee right up into its crotch, making sure to engage with the genitals in a single, pain-inducing blow.

The body crumpled before him, sliding down the wall as the demon grimaced in pain, teeth sinking into its lower lip. Jungwon watched how it brought its hands to its abused member, hands nestled under his testes as it looked up, not with loathing...but arousal?

Could this night get any more absurd?

.

.

.

  
  
  
  


Jungwon would admit that this scenario was oddly turning him on. He was unsure if it was its demonic aura that was raising his libido naturally. Nevertheless the idea of a scrawny human like him taming an incubus was...exhilarating. Furthermore, it did not help that his ‘ex’ was shrivelled up beneath him, as he should have many years ago in seeking forgiveness for his wrongdoings. 

Jungwon regretted not berating him physically.

He crouched a little to curl his fingers around the blonde’s jaw, wishing he had crushed it right after Jay spat those heart-breaking words: “I’m in love with someone else.”

“Such a pretty mouth,” Jungwon began, pressing his thumb onto the corner of its mouth, “Too bad only vile words came out of it.” 

He ran it sensually across the incubus’ lower lip, prising its mouth open, feeling its fiery tongue lap at the fingerpad.

“You’re drooling a little there. Show me what you can do with your mouth.”

Without hesitation those pink lips wrapped around Jungwon’s middle and ring finger, puckering and suckling up to the first knuckle. Jungwon chuckled at how timid the demon had become and began to toy with its uvula. 

Retching sounds immediately followed and a pair of hands reached for Jungwon’s wrist to keep it stationary as the incubus- no, Jay, swiped his wet, slippery tongue at the membrane between the base of his fingers. The hands were exactly like Jay’s, small and a little knobbly - the demon had even managed to replicate the bitten down nails.

“You’re really good at this, demon.”

Jungwon watched Jay’s eyes flit from his saliva-coated fingers to his face, his cheeks suffused with colour. 

_Thank you, huma- nnghh~!_ Its gratitude was cut short with a whimper, as a socked foot was abruptly planted onto its hard-on that was still aching from earlier. The additional pressure was agonising but with what dignity the incubus had left, it made sure to elicit a moan of pleasure instead, igniting a sadistic fire within the human.

_I can smell your arousal._ Jungwon could imagine the demon inside Jay smiling wickedly from its challenge, because its hands were now occupied with the apparent erection in his pants, fingers curling into his waistband and dragging the fabric over his thighs. 

“This fucker.”

A cold draught over his exposed cock set off goosebumps all over his body, but it was immediately addressed by the softness of those warm lips around his head. 

Jungwon thought he was going delusional. The demon was right - he was very aroused.

He grabbed at the mop of blonde hair, an earnest yelp from Jay allowing the throat to dilate momentarily. Jungwon exploited this and plunged his penis deeper into his mouth, relishing in the spluttering and gagging from his adulterous ex lover.

“Why did you fucking do it?!” Jungwon snarled.

Jay let out a series of incoherent wet mumbles as his lips travelled over the entire length of the shaft, the airlock constantly breaking.

_Sex with you is_ so _much better._ The demon’s voice was warped, no longer its distinct low rumble. 

And what was it on about? Who was it referring to?

“Did he do it like this too?” Jungwon’s hands were in a vice-grip now, pumping his member in and out of Jay’s mouth mercilessly, completely apathetic about the latter’s struggles. The vein in his temple was on the verge of popping - the confusion, hatred and anger mixed in with the pleasure was a fucked up frenzy of sensations.

_I love the way you fuck my face..._ That voice. It was so familiar. 

“Shit. Jay.” Jungwon slammed his hands into the wall, a final thrust triggering an explosive release as he emptied the products of his orgasm into his ex’s mouth. Jay could feel Jungwon’s penis soften a little, letting it slide out lazily as the last remnants of cum dribbled onto his face.

A mischievous smirk then formed at his lips as he brought his forefinger to his cheek, pushing Jungwon’s seed into his mouth and savouring its taste. 

_I lovee youu, Jake~_

Those words were crystalline clear in Jungwon’s head, because they were spoken through his ex lover’s voice, dripping with malice. It drove knives into his heart, which had already been ripped apart once before.

The incubus in Jay cackled softly as it slowly retreated into the shadows, watching the human double back then drop to its feet, scrambling and clawing at its ankles with desperation. 

“No! Please don’t leave me again. Talk to me Jay!!” Jungwon screamed, the emotional anguish breaking his voice, the vessels in his eyes threatening to pop, his pupils quivering with fear of neglect once again.

His greatest desire was not Jay. It was repentance. Closure.

Letting go...

.

.

.

  
  
  
  
  


###  **let**

##### go

**Author's Note:**

> help...this was a lot smuttier in my head :( will edit in my spare time 
> 
> [ twt ](https://twitter.com/potatogarden)  
> [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/potatogarden)  
> my other fics:  
> [ 🐧x🦅 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630143) | [ 🐧x🦅 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810464) | [ 🐧x🦮 [M]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933143) | [ 🐧x🦮 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504452) | [ 🦊x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993266) | [ 🐧x🦊x🦅 [E] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669974) | [ 🐧x🦊 [E]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599392) | [ 🐈x🐧x🦅 [E comic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214330) | [ 🐈x🦅 [E comic] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392110)


End file.
